tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buried Secrets
Buried Secrets is the third episode of Season 3 and the 55th episode of the series overall. "Mother knows best." Official Description The Turtles discover a crashed Kraang scout ship underneath April's house, along with April's lost mother. However, April's mother has more to her than meets the eye. Plot Synopsis The episode starts out with the Turtles, April, and Casey cleaning the entire Farmhouse. Leo is with the vacuum and window cleaner, Mikey and Raph are with the dusters, and Donnie is with the mop. But when the gang discover a wooden hatch on the floor they have never seen before, they try to walk into it to see what's inside. But once they walk in, they discover a Kraang ship. While scouting the ship, Mikey presses a button by accident that released a grown woman that was captive in a container, Mrs. O'Neil. While Casey tells her to not get spooked by the Turtles, she notices April, standing in the corner in shock, which leads both of them to faint... Splinter's Wisdom Debuts * Mrs. O' Neil (in person) * Punk Frogs (unmutated) Gallery Quotes * "A trap door? I didn't even know we had a basement." - April * "What do you suppose is down there?" - Leonardo * (Thinks of a scary-looking clown) "Evil clown... EVIL CLOWN!" - Michelangelo * "Only one way to find out!" (Opens the door with his Sais) - Raphael * "Uh, who's going first?" - Donatello * "NOT IT!" - everyone except Leonardo * (Noticing he's the only one that didn't say anything and that everyone's staring at him) "Ugh." - Leonardo * "Aww! Guinea pigs are so cute." - Michelangelo * "I told you not to be stupid, you moron." (thwacks Mikey) - Raphael * "Ow!" - Michelangelo Trivia *The episode is inspired by films like "John Carpenter's The Thing" as April's mom is more than what she seems to be. The "Mother Monster" looks a lot like The Thing. *This episode makes several references to the internet game "Slender". **The creatures Leo and Donnie turn into looks a lot like the main antagonist "Slender Man". With the tentacle arms and the 2 tentacles coming out each side of the back. **The episode takes place in a farmhouse in the woods. In the game, "Slender: The Arrival", the first 2 levels of the game start out with your avatar in the middle of the woods trying to find information in an old home that belonged to a family. *The lines said by Leo "Window cleaner on... Window cleaner off." is a reference to the 1984 movie "The Karate Kid" where Mr. Miyagi was teaching Daniel how to master karate by scrubbing wax on his car. * The gang attempt to clean the farmhouse for the first time. *According to Nickelodeon, this episode is meant to be like a mystery. * This episode was a Halloween episode. *Casey tries to defeat the creature by tricking it to run into a fuse box on the wall. The same way Mikey tried to defeat Rahzar in Mikey Gets Shellacne. Except in that episode, Rahzar hit a power outlet. *This episode focused on April, Mikey, Raph, and Casey Errors *When Mikey sprayed the whipped cream on Ice Cream Kitty's head, Mikey did not actually push down on the nossil, he just had his finger on it. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014